A Butterfly's Heart
by Shizuku Tsukishima749
Summary: After the final battle for the Miraculous, Hawkmoth – A.K.A. Gabriel Agreste – is dead, Paris is safe, and its heroes are recovering. In the midst of it all, one little butterfly has a lot of TLC coming his way.


_A/N: _Hey, guys! I've actually been a fan of this show almost since it came out, but have never really gotten to writing a fic for it till now! This is a surprise cheer up gift fic for an incredible friend and Miraculous Ladybug RP partner on Tumblr who hasn't been feeling that well lately! (She came up with some of the ideas for Mari and Emilie's care and the 'Tikki's choice' line, which I reworked.) We were talking about how the aftermath of the final battle could go, and because I'm weak for Nooroo and Mari and they're a brOTP of mine, I wanted to showcase their possible first meeting and developing friendship here!

_Please note:_ This is definitely a canon divergent fic! Starting with "Guitar Villain" in season one, Marinette and Adrien get closer and closer (they're also older in this because fuck canon's logic - they're seventeen here, almost eighteen in Adrien's case). Because of this, Mari and Gabriel interact more, and despite being continuously impressed by her work, the two of them butt heads personality-wise, especially where Adrien and his happiness are concerned. Thus _(fic spoilers starting here!)_, after kidnapping Ladybug and Chat and torturing LB, seeing her as the source of his problems since she's always foiling his plans, when he finds out Mari _is_ Ladybug during the final battle, he flips out and kicks the crap out of her, so hard and so fast she doesn't have a hope of defending herself - before finally trying to take her out of the game entirely. Also, in this version of events, Nathalie has always been a very good mother figure for Adrien, loves him like her own, and _does not_ join Gabriel. She and Emilie are also a thing. Chloe is also not a Miraculous holder here, and her and Lila's bullying is much more severe than canon would ever (be allowed) to portray.

* * *

**A Butterfly's Heart**

Finally, the Battle for Paris is over.

Team Miraculous comes out on top, but it isn't without fallout.

In the end, Adrien needs five days to heal from his broken nose, bloodied-raw wrists, fractured ankle, and split lip. His bruises and cuts are still healing when he refuses to sit around anymore. How can he when there's so much going on?

His mother is back, safe with Nathalie and Gorilla. She's doing well, all things considered, awake and smiling and getting stronger every day with the help of the medical team, a fixed Peacock Miraculous and Duusu, and Tikki and Plagg's combined magic. She's walking on her own again by the end of the week.

It's Marinette who isn't nearly as lucky. It takes two weeks for her to wake from her medically-induced coma. From the extent of her laundry list of injuries—five broken ribs, a thrice-broken nose, finger-shaped bruises on her neck where Hawkmoth – _Gabriel Agreste_ – tried to strangle her, the stab wound clean through her stomach, severe internal bleeding, gashes and bruises covering her body, _and _the fact that they lost her _twice_ in surgery before getting her stable, just as a starting point—it's no surprise. Adrien makes sure she gets the best care possible, calling the best nurses and doctors in all of France to come look after her (and his mother) around the clock. He's thankful they're professional enough not to press for more information after he claims she was just caught up in the final battle. (Nathalie checked them all out _extensively_ before they were even contacted, and they still sign confidentiality wavers, just in case.)

Apart from Nathalie forcing him into the shower, Adrien never leaves her side.

When Marinette finally does wake up, she's panicked and confused and in pain, but a tearfully overcome yet stubborn Adrien is there and does his best to take care of her. He calls her parents immediately, has the doctors examine her and give her something for the pain, and once they're done and her parents have smothered her in crying-relieved hugs, he explains everything. He does it in pieces over the coming days, not wanting to overwhelm her too much at once, and with her pounding head and hazy memory of everything past being stabbed, she's grateful. (She doesn't remember he's Chat Noir, for instance, that she _knows_ that, but she knows that Chat Noir knows she's Ladybug – Tikki had to choose between revealing her identity or saving her life, and Adrien's tearfully thanked the little goddess a trillion and one times since that day for choosing the obvious. He _will_ tell Marinette later, he swears, when things are…decidedly less complicated.)

She also knows that _Adrien_ knows she's Ladybug, and that was…a thing that happened. It took her several minutes to come down from that particular panic, but once she did, they talked it out. After a day or two of adjustment, she's…okay with it now. If any civilian were to know her secret, especially now that the danger's passed…she's so glad it's him.

It's another week and two days of going in and out of consciousness and healing before Marinette is able to stay awake through the day. She still can't move much, let alone get out of bed or walk yet, but she's getting there, and that's all any of them cares about. She laughs happily when Tikki snuggles into her cheek in congratulations, Plagg nuzzling into her hand and purring loudly—

—and that's when something that's been on the edges of her previously-foggy mind finally hurtles to the forefront with a sudden jolt of clarity. Marinette springs upright like she's been shocked, breath hitching at the pain and realization both. At her side, Adrien is instantly on high alert, instinctively taking her hand while he looks and listens for anything that might be a threat. "Marinette? What is it?"

"W-what about Nooroo? Is he okay? Where is he?"

Adrien blinks for a long moment, and then he softens. Of course. Typical Marinette. Always thinking of other people even when _she's_ the one who almost died. He'd managed to get the Butterfly Miraculous off his father before it could be destroyed along with him, and he'd been keeping it with him for safekeeping. He figured she'd ask eventually, so it doesn't take more than that for him to bring it out to show her. She immediately grabs it and puts it on.

"Marinette, wait! You might not be strong enough for—!" Tikki tries to warn, Adrien and Plagg just as worried, but it's already too late. Even if it wasn't, they know she would have done it anyway. It's just how she is when she cares about someone. It's why they love her.

For now, all they can do is wait on bated breath. Plagg reaches for Tikki's paw, the show of support for her as much as him. It's been centuries since they've seen their youngest…

There's a flash of light, and the butterfly Kwami materializes before them. Opening his eyes, Nooroo looks around, confused and worried. "Where is—?" But then, he's hit with that feeling every Kwami gets when his holder, legitimate or not, dies, and he curls in on himself. "Oh, no... M-Master..."

Realizing he's not alone, he cautiously takes in the others in the room. Seeing Marinette with the brooch, his little face fills with tentative hope. "M-Mistress...?"

Mari can only smile kindly, a bit sadly, and shake her head, gesturing to her earrings. "Sorry…"

He gasps instantly, a shocked, awed smile coming to his face, and he sweeps into a sort of bow. "Oh, Ladybug! Forgive me, I did not know it was you!"

Marinette flushes brightly at his reaction, sending a confused, alarmed glance the others' way. Adrien seems to be in the same boat as her, but Plagg is as exasperatedly fond as either of the kids has ever seen him, and Tikki just stares at Nooroo like she's finally gotten back something precious. Turning back to Nooroo, Mari waves her hands in front of her carefully, not wanting to scare him, a nervous smile on her lips. "Y-you don't have to bow, really! I'm not t-that important! And don't worry about it, i-it's okay! We've never met before, so how could you know, right?"

Nooroo comes out of the bow a bit sheepish, a slightly darker purple blush coming through, and Marinette just melts. She bows right back, as low as she can in her condition, just like her mother taught her, pain be damned. "I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It's very nice to finally meet you, Nooroo. Tikki's told me so much about you."

He feels less silly at her bow, she sees, which was her goal, and she holds out a small, gentle hand – an invitation, not a command. "I'm sorry to wake you up like this. I know you need your rest, and you've more than earned it. But I just..." she softens further, "…I wanted to see how you were doing. I've been worried about you for a long time. We all have been. The other Kwamis, too." Her smile gentles, becomes the tiniest bit sad again, while her empathy rises. "You've...you've been through a lot, haven't you?"

She wants to cry at all the awful things he must have suffered at Gabriel's hands. She doesn't realize a tear's actually slipped out until there's a soft fluttering at her cheek, catching and wiping the tear away. "Please do not cry on my behalf, Marinette. I will be fine," Nooroo reassures, backing up an inch or two to give her some space. Normally, he wouldn't dare get this close to anyone, never mind someone he just met, _even_ Ladybug, after what he's just been through, but...he gets a very _good_ vibe from this child. He feels..._safe_ with her.

She breathes a laugh and smiles a little more. She wants to cuddle him, to _promise_ him no one will ever mistreat or misuse him or his powers again while she's around, but she doesn't want to scare him off. Soon, she hopes. "Thank you, Nooroo. I'm happy to hear that. But until then, _if_ you'll have me, I'll do anything I can to help you. I've...been through similar things, so I know at least some of what you're feeling." Adrien squeezes her hand. Nooroo looks a little confused, and she can't blame him. If he wants, she'll tell him all about Chloe's bullying growing up and Lila's lies and manipulation later. She glances at Adrien, warming. "I'm sure Adrien will want to help, too."

The boy nods vehemently, more than once. "Of course! I—" He looks away, suddenly nervous, rubbing the back of his neck. What if…Nooroo doesn't want his help? What if he blames him, is mad at him, for not suspecting and confronting his father to save him earlier, regardless of how dangerous that would have been? But…looking at the little guy, he doesn't _seem_ angry in the slightest. If anything, he seems delighted to be feeling happy and safe for the first time in forever and just as awed to be meeting him as he was Ladyb—er, Marinette. Taking a breath, Adrien steels himself and comes back, determined as ever. "I want to help undo what my father's done to you. And if I can't quite do that, then…" he smiles sweetly, "…if I can at least help the healing process in any way, please don't hesitate to let me know. I'd be honored." He follows Marinette's earlier lead and bows as low as he can. "It's great to meet you, Nooroo. I'm Adrien Ageste."

Nooroo smiles shyly and returns the bow, more confident this time. He doesn't miss the way Adrien is particular in using his real name with no hints toward his own Miraculous. He figures that's on purpose. Perhaps Marinette doesn't know...? How interesting… He's sure Tikki and Plagg will fill him in later. "The pleasure is mine, Adrien." That aside, he straightens and has this to say, looking the boy right in the eyes: "You are incredibly brave to stand against your father as you have. Countless others would have turned and run without hesitation. Regardless of his choices, _you_ are worthy, indeed. Do not doubt yourself."

Adrien's eyes widen, his mouth forming a small 'o,' and for a moment, Nooroo wonders if he's said too much, shrinking and an apology already on his lips. A glance Marinette's way shows she's confused, and he senses some puzzle pieces _might_ be fitting into cracked memories, but he can tell she hasn't figured _it_ out, so he thinks he's safe. He was careful to be cryptic, of course, but he knows firsthand (technically) _just_ how clever this Ladybug is.

All the same, Nooroo is opening his mouth to apologize, almost reflexively, just in case, when Adrien's eyes well up with tears and a touched smile forms as his heart swells with gratitude and intense affection for the Kwami. The boy breathes a shaky laugh, the hand in Marinette's – the hand he'd used to Cataclysm his own father right in the face – trembles, but his smile holds, and he nods, swearing then and there that he's going to be there for Nooroo every step of the way from now on. He owes him that much. Nooroo _deserves _that much. "R-right. I'll do my best. We'll—we can do it together, all of us." Marinette nods and squeezes his hand. "Thank you, Nooroo."

It's Nooroo's turn to be surprised, even shocked, a blush and small "Oh…!" leaving him, but he's so _happy_, and it's a wonderful feeling. He laughs, the sound like tinkling bells so foreign to him now that he startles himself at first, going with it at Plagg and Tikki's delight. Adrien and Marinette immediately know they want to hear it as often as they can. "Of—of course, Mas—A-Adrien! I meant every word!"

Marinette softens. "I'm sure Tikki and Plagg will—" Glancing over at Tikki, she pauses. There are huge tears rolling down Tikki's face while Plagg does his best to comfort her, and she can tell she's barely holding back sobs. "T-Tikki, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Tikki answers with a lurching sob and a cry of "_My baby's home_!" before surging forward to wrap Nooroo in what he's pretty sure is the tightest hug he's ever gotten. He surprises himself by accepting it as easily as he does and hugging back just as tightly, letting her cry and crying a bit himself. He should have known he'd accept it from her, though, his mother in every sense, divine creation be damned. He was so alone and so scared for so long... But he's _safe_ now, with her, with Plagg, with these wonderful, extraordinary children. He _knows_ he is.

When they separate minutes later, Nooroo looks between Marinette and Adrien and once again bows as low as he can. This time, they don't stop him. "Thank you for saving me, Lady—er, Marinette and Adrien. I cannot thank you enough. I am in your debt."

Marinette melts all the more. She's still confused about the parts of the last battle she can't remember, but for now, she's almost certain she's adopted the little sweetheart. "Of course, Nooroo. But there's no need to thank us. We're just glad you're finally home safe. That's the important thing."

Adrien nods, threading his fingers through Marinette's and squeezing. (He doesn't notice how red she's turning just from that, but she returns the gesture, a shy beam coming to her face, and that's all he needs.) "Mari's right. You _and_ Duusu are home and fixed now, and everything can only get better from here. I'd say that's a pretty good place to start, wouldn't you?"

After being with Gabriel for so long, even if his service was unwilling and terrifying, Nooroo feels some parts of him are still loyal to the man, and despite being the youngest Kwami, Nooroo isn't stupid. He knows he'll probably need a lot of care and help and time to work through everything he's been through, but...he also knows they're right. He knows what he went through was anything but _good_, _knows_ that the loyalty he feels is from the abuse instead of anything remotely earned or deserved, and it feels…_impossibly _good to finally be able to _admit_ that, even to himself, without fear of backlash. And here, with these people and his fellow Kwamis…he truly does feel like he'll be okay.

So, he just smiles, perhaps tiny, but bigger than it's been in so many years, and he nods. "I...I agree! I am happy, too, to be...a-away from..._him_..." He can't say his name, and he doesn't want to call him 'Master' because he—he _wasn't_, not really, not by right or Choice, as it should be. So, he settles for that for now. He'll find something to call _him_ in time. For now...

It's only then that he notices _just_ where they are, in some kind of sterile human environment meant for healing, and he isn't sure how he didn't realize how..._hurt_ Marinette is until now. There are still some ugly yellow bruises and scrapes on Adrien, too. Perhaps being awake and _free_ fazed him too much.

"Oh, no...!" he says, so horrified and quiet it's barely a whisper, fluttering closer to look between them and take in their injuries as best he can. "You're hurt! You're—you're humans, human _children_! Why—? Your suits should have—?!" Then, his eyes widen and well with tears, going pale as memories flood back. "I...I _helped_ him hurt you! I...I...!"

Marinette and Adrien trade a concerned glance, Tikki and Plagg, too. Is he only just now remembering more from the battle? Does he—_did_ he maybe block out _all_ Miraculous battles for his own sanity? Mari makes to reach out to him carefully, but she stops barely halfway, unable to bring herself to get any closer. The last thing she wants to do is scare the poor babe. "N-Nooroo? Are you okay?"

He snaps to look at Marinette, wide, haunted eyes moving from her face to her heart and back like he's frantically checking something, looking more heartbroken by the second, a few tears rolling down. "Ladyb—M-Marinette, you—you died...! Y-your human body gave out, m-more than once, you...! Y-you're lucky to be here at all! And yet, you still...!" He sobs outright and flies toward her faster than he can remember in all his years, nuzzling into a tiny, unmarred section of her cheek. "I-I'm _so_ sorry...! Y-you didn't deserve that..._a-any_ of it...! A-Adrien either! I...p-please...c-can you _e-ever_ forgive me...?"

Marinette's heart automatically goes out to the poor thing, and this time, she reaches up to almost hold him, but leaves more than enough room for him to tell her no or shy away or get away, if he needs it, just in case. She doesn't want to make him feel afraid or trapped. He's felt both for far too long. She'd rather die (maybe not the best choice of words right now, but too bad) than add to that.

"Hey... Hey, Nooroo... It's okay, _minou_..." She makes sure her voice is light, calm, and gentle like a warm summer breeze. "Can you...can you look at me? And I mean, _really_ look at me?" It takes a few tries, but he does look her in the eyes eventually, and she melts a bit more. She doesn't understand how _anyone_ could be so terrible to a being so inherently good. She wishes she could do more for him. She _will_, somehow. "What wielders do with Kwamis' powers...it's _not_ the Kwamis' fault. Some people, like Gabriel, only see you as tools. They want to use your power and abuse it for their own gain, no matter what it does to them or the Kwamis or anyone else. That is _never_ the Kwamis' fault. What Gabriel did to me, to us, using your power…it was _not_ your fault. It will _never_ be your fault."

He still looks unconvinced, so very guilty, so she purses her lips tightly before trying another way. "Let me ask you something…" She takes a slow, deep breath. This might be hard for him (and Adrien, Tikki, and Plagg) to hear, but it's necessary. This is where her own painful memories of the final battle, what she has so far anyway, will come in handy, she supposes. "When...when Gabriel was Hawkmoth and he...he was beating me, when he...stabbed me," Nooroo flinches at the reminders, tearing up all the more, but she just smiles gently in kind, hoping to reassure him, "you didn't _want_ to do it, right? You...I'm _sure_ you asked him to stop, told him to, _begged_ him, did your best to resist and fight back. Am I right?"

Nooroo nods immediately, so frantic that she's afraid he might give himself whiplash. His eyes are wide and shell-shocked and somewhat far away, he looks even paler all of a sudden, and he squeezes his eyes shut as the tears become too much. "_Of course I did_!" His little voice is still quiet, but it's louder than it's been yet, shaken and pained. "I asked him what he was doing, _why_ he was hurting you, begged him to stop, tried to tell him you didn't do anything wrong—a-and when that didn't work, I-I said I wouldn't let him hurt you, _ordered _him to stop! I-I fought him as hard as I could! It's—it's why I lost energy and dropped his—his transformation before Chat Noir could—!"

Mari holds up a hand to stop him, still smiling, though the memories have made her pale as well. Her hand shakes the slightest bit, the one in Adrien's, too, making him hold on tighter. Nooroo goes silent immediately, grateful for the reprieve, tiny chest heaving with emotion as he watches her confusedly. Adrien and the other two Kwamis are doing the same, not sure what she's cooking up, but trusting her implicitly. "See?" she entreats, her voice falling tender and soft like the morning sunrise, shaky undercurrent be damned. "You wanted to know why, and you wanted to help me. You fought him every step of the way and did your best to stop him. I might be hurt, sure, and I...I might have lost the fight a few times and been in a coma for a while, but...I'm still _here_. I'm _alive_, and I'm sure that is because of _you_, Nooroo."

Marinette is pretty sure she's turning his entire view of the situation on its head. _Good_. "You dropping the transformation when you did gave Chat Noir the time and opening he needed to step in and take Gabriel down. Without that, he might have kept beating me, and Chat might not have been able to stop him. He might have killed me for _real_." His eyes are glued on hers, wide and shocked and awed once again, but for entirely different reasons this time, better ones than the mantle she holds, and it's her heart's turn to swell. "I wouldn't be here, _alive_, right now without you, Nooroo." Tears gather in her eyes, too, and she can't help but smile softly, lightly, like sunlight through clouds. "So, _thank you_ so much. Thank you for everything."

Adrien is tearing up himself at the display and revelations here, and he has his own thanks to give for saving his best friend, partner, and the love of his life, but he can do that later. For now, he's going to let them have their moment. They've earned it, and he can't deny how cute they are together.

Nooroo is so happy and relieved and already loves her so much that he sobs with it, his tears overjoyed and touched now, and he zooms in to nuzzle into her, hug her cheek, wipe away her tears that fall. "_Th-thank __**you**_, _Marinette_!"

Once they've both calmed down, he still has one more thing. "You've been...having nightmares, I expect." Nooroo glances over at Adrien, Tikki, and Plagg to confirm, and it's a silent, unanimous yes. Vivid memories of her heart rate monitor spiking in the dark of night, shaking, hyperventilating, tears, broken cries of Chat or Adrien's name, whispered pleas and apologies. He moves to nuzzle into her a little more, voice lowering. "I can help with that. Let me guard your dreams, Marinette. Let me do that much, if not for your sake, then for mine. _Please_."

Mari swallows the lump that forms at how..._sweet_ he is. Tikki was so, so right to have spoken so highly of him. Someday, she'll find a way to tell him _just_ how amazing he is—and have him _believe it_. "If that's something you feel you need to do, if you're sure...I'd really like that. I trust you, Nooroo. Thank you, little friend."

A small gasp leaves him, and she draws back, worried she said something wrong. But as luck would have it, the little butterfly is positively beaming, not so much tentative anymore as glowing. "A...a friend? Really? I've—I've never had one of those before!" Then, remembering himself, a faint blushing coloring his cheeks, "_Ah_! A human one, that is!"

Marinette laughs, softening. "I know _exactly_ how that feels." She glances over to meet Adrien's eyes, warming. She's sure the two of them can bond over that later, once they open up about their similar experiences. She'd love that. "And now you do. You have me now." Nooroo cheers and flutters up to press his forehead to the star of her face. Happily pressing back, she motions to Adrien, too. "I'm sure Adrien will be, too."

He nods without hesitation. "Absolutely!"

Marinette grins brightly. "Emilie, Nathalie, Gorilla, my parents...the rest of Team Miraculous. You'll have lots of friends soon enough, Nooroo. _If_ you want them, of course."

Nooroo is crying again, but he's hugging Mari's cheek as she's found only a Kwami can, and this time, he gladly lets her touch him, her fingers stroking his back below his wings with the gentlest of caresses. He snuggles in more, as much as he possibly can. "M-more than anything...!"

Then it's settled.

"Welcome home, Nooroo."

* * *

_A/N: _Thanks so much for reading! Hope my first jump into writing fic for ML was okay!

(Also, for those reading my post-series Wolf's Rain fic, "Bloodied Chances": chapter 7 _is_ coming! I've just been working like crazy, so much that I pulled multiple muscles in both of my arms at work over a month ago, and I'm still waiting for them to heal. This little fic here took days to write/edit because it's been so uncomfortable to type for long periods of time. lol. Sorry for the delay! Hopefully will get it out soon! Thanks for being so patient! Love you guys!)


End file.
